


Bumblebee Movie Oneshots

by Wolfrunner99



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfrunner99/pseuds/Wolfrunner99
Summary: I just saw the Bumblebee Movie and it inspired me to post something after probably three years. The first one shot is my idea of what would happen if Bee decided that Sam and Charlie should meet, and all the ones after are requests that I liked.





	1. Sam, meet Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Charlie Watson, Bee's first human.

Music blasted through Sam’s window and he nearly fell off his bed as he scrambled to find the source. He slowly turned his head to the window, gaping.

Sam was out of the house the moment he could get pants and shoes on, staring at his car that was dancing on his axles. “Bee! Bee, what are you doing?”

 

“Roadtrip!”

 

Sam shushed him frantically, eyes darting to the house to check if any lights had come on. While his parents knew about the alien in the garage, they didn’t approve of being woken at three in the morning.

 

“I can’t go on a roadtrip, Bee, my mom’ll kill me!”

 

Bee started blasting the music louder, opening up his driver’s door. Sam bit back a curse and dove in, sighing in relief as the music cut out. Only to yelp as Bumblebee pealed out.

 

“Bee!”

 

Bee was clearly going insane and Sam was telling Ratchet as soon as Bee started driving steadily enough to see his phone.

 

“Bee!” he tried again, skidding headfirst into a door as the camaro made a sharp turn. A quick touch showed that it wasn’t bleeding, but it sure did hurt.

 

“You are my best friend- come meet- old friend.”

 

“What? You… You have a friend? A new Autobot arrived?” That wouldn’t make much sense, Bee never got this excited about new Autobots, and he got really excited about new Autobots.

 

“Negative, Ghostrider!”

 

Sam floundered at that. “A… a human friend, then?”

 

When Bumblebee played a _ding ding ding ding!_ he swore he wasn’t jealous. “Where?” he asked instead.

 

“San Fran Cis Coooo!”

 

Sam stared at the dashboard for a moment before slamming his foot on the brake. It did nothing, as he suspected, and he did it again just to make himself feel better. “Bee! Bee, you can’t kidnap me and take me to San Francisco at three in the morning. You can’t. I have school tomorrow.”

 

“Liar liar, pants on fire!”

 

Bee was right, Sam didn’t have school until wednesday. He had forgotten. “Right, I forgot about that. But seriously, my mom-”

 

“No note, car gone! You could have been seen! You could have been killed!”

 

“ _Exactly,_ buddy.”

 

“Oh well. It is what it is.”

 

Sam gave up, slumping into the comfortable seat. Bumblebee slid a seatbelt over the teen’s shoulder, setting the radio to a calm, instrumental piece that soothed Sam back to sleep.

 

He woke to a red bridge stretching far out before him, over calm water. Cars drove mundanely by and he was… on the ground?

 

Sam woke up a bit more, half sitting up to look at Bee, who was in his mech form. Bee was bouncing as he sat, doorwings flicking up and down to the beat of a song that Sam couldn’t hear.

 

“Bee? Are they almost here?” the teen asked, yawning and stretching.

 

“I’m so excited! And I just can’t hide it!” Bee sang, clapping his servoes. Sam looked up to see a red, old corvette driving up to the lookout they were at. Two people were inside, about his parent’s age.

 

The woman slowly got out, frizzy dark hair even more wild with the wind from driving in a convertible.

 

“Bee…” she whispered, a tear in her eye and a grin on her face.

 

“Howdy, partner.”

 

Sam looked between the woman and his best friend. Bee then looked at him, ‘scruffing’ him and dropping him in front of the woman. “Uh… hi. I’m Sam… Bumblebee is my guardian.”

 

“I’m Charlie Watson. Bumblebee and I saved the world together, about twenty years ago. I didn’t think that I was ever going to see him again,” Charlie explained.

 

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!”

“It’s your birthday?” Sam asked, brightening. “Bee, you should have said! I would have brought a cake!”

 

Charlie laughed, and Sam looked at the man with her. He was still in the corvette. “Oh. Hi. I’m Memo.”

 

“Sam Witwicky.”

 

He wasn’t expected to be picked up again and hug to Bee’s chest with Charlie, laughing as he was nearly smothered. “Love you too, big guy. Hey, why don’t you take a drive with Charlie? Catch up?” he offered.

 

He had forgotten about being jealous of Bee’s other human friend after seeing the mech so happy. Bee buzzed and whirred before transforming around both of them. He took off, with his two favorite humans in his cab, chasing the California sunset.

 

Memo stared after them, nodding and patting the corvette. “You know, Cliffjumper, I think we should go home, huh?”

  
“Home? We’re _racing ‘em!_ ” Cliffjumper, who had come to them from Jupiter, barely hanging onto life, retorted, joining his comrade and friend.


	2. Charlie's Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for Charlie to accidentally blow up her pants with a hairdryer, and I couldn't quite do that, but I did manage Bumblebee seeing her use a hairdryer to dry her pants and be curious about it.

Bumblebee and Charlie were soaked through to the bone- or struts, in Bee’s case. The heat and humidity of the summer night wasn’t helping, either. Bee was lucky that he was made of metal and that he could just wait for the water to drip off his armor. Charlie’s clothes were absorbent and oh so loathe to dry. 

 

“I can’t come home like this!” Charlie murmured, shivering. Been warbled at her, confused. They were right outside of her house! It was a little late to be saying that she couldn’t come home like this!

 

Charlie perked up after a moment. “I have an idea. Stay out of sight, Bumblebee, okay?”

 

Bee turned off his engine after slinking behind some bushes. Aw yes, he was so sneaky! No humans were going to see  _ him _ ! 

 

Charlie didn’t look impressed. “Really? Bumblebee, you’re  _ yellow! _ ”

 

Oh. Right. He kept a scanner on Charlie as she- what was she doing? Did she just climb into a window? He transformed and snuck forward, aware that on the other side of this house was a line of police cars and humans. At least the house was empty. 

 

He looked through the window that Charlie had climbed into, seeing a room with a stuffed, mounted cloth rectangle. Charlie’s clothes were different, a cloth that had thin strips on her shoulders and covered her abdomen and a starry cloth that covered her legs. She was sitting on the ground with her dripping clothes, a blaster-like device in her hand. 

 

Was she going to shoot her clothes? How was that going to help them dry? 

 

He watched as she put stacks of paper that were bound together with glue on one side on top of the pants, where her feet would come out of, then put the blaster in the bigger hole. She pressed a knee on that bigger hole, and turned on the blaster. 

 

Bee’s antennae rose in surprise as the blaster roared and the pants ballooned up. Charlie made an amusing noise, but he was pretty sure that it meant that she was scared, so he flinched back, optics wide as she saw him. Whoops. He was supposed to be hiding. Right. 

 

“Bumblebee, what are you doing here?”

 

He helplessly pointed to the now deflated pants, warbling. Charlie looked down at them, then back at him. “I’m drying them. It’s a hair dryer. It’s used for… for drying… things.”

 

Bee leaned forward, flinching as his helm hit the window sill. Charlie darted up, pushing back on his face. “Oh no. You remember what happened last time you were in here,” she scolded. Bee wilted. He just wanted to watch. 

 

Charlie relented, stepping back and crossing her arms. She looked at her pants, then back at him. “Fine. You can watch. Just… stay. Quiet.”

 

Bee nodded eagerly and cycled his optics. Charlie moved some of the things so it would be easier for him to see. Humans really were clever creatures. He watched as the cloth ballooned up again, daring to reach in a servo and poke at it. Charlie swatted at his servo when the paper stacks toppled and all the air was let out. 

 

“Bumblebee,” Charlie growled, a hand on her hip. Bee wiggled his antennae in amusement. Maybe Optimus would let him take Charlie with him while he tried to establish a base on this planet? Maybe he could just sneak Charlie along with him?

 

Bee withdrew his servo, watching as she put the paper stacks back and wincing as his battlemask fell down and started analyzing the room. Whoops. Scout protocols were activated now. 

 

The paper stacks were called books. The stuffed cloth was called a bed. The hairdryer was… well, a hairdryer. 

 

He pushed the mask back up, amazed as the pants actually dried and Charlie picked them up. She must have done the shirt and jacket before he came in, because they were in a pile on just out of his sight, and dry as well. 

 

Charlie froze and turned to look at him. “Okay, Bumblebee, you need to go hide again.”

 

Bee warbled in confusion. Why?   
  


“I’ll be right out, okay, just go hide!”

 

He scanned her, noting that her temperature was higher than normal. He retreated reluctantly, hearing a crunch. Oh, he broke a ceramic statue that was in this yard. It had a funny looking hat, far too big to be practical. He looked up as he heard a thud inside, peeking inside to see that Charlie had changed her clothes and was climbing out of the window again. 

 

“Bee! What are you doing, I told you to go back- whatever, we gotta go!” she hissed. Bee danced over to the road, transforming. He opened a door, letting her take control as they peeled away. 

 

Charlie said something about waiting until morning to return, and Bumblebee agreed. Humans were irrational creatures in the dark- well, they were irrational creatures in general- and they would probably be calmer if they waited for light. 

 

Plus, Charlie was falling asleep in his cab, so he would drive around until she woke again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see something, please ask. I've not posted in a long time, so I might be a little rusty, but this movie has reignited my love for this fandom.


	3. Charlie, Meet the Autobot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolfimus Prime and Guest Mariah are behind this one shot. Mariah wanted Charlie to meet Optimus Prime, and Wolfimus Prime wanted Charlie to be smuggled in with Bee to meet the Autobots. This takes place after the first one shot.
> 
>  
> 
> I am also going to put in a few new rules when it comes to requests:
> 
> I will NOT write a story that has suicide. I know that some people find it therapeutic to read stories that cover that topic, but I am not a good enough writer, nor well versed enough on the subject to write about it.
> 
> I will NOT write a story that has rape or sexual assault in it. This is a T-rated story because I have a tendency to swear without realizing, and maybe some fight scenes later on.
> 
> Any requests that include those two/three things will be ignored for this story.

 

Bumblebee definitely knew that what he was doing was against the rules, and so did Charlie. Perhaps Sam’s teenage rebelliousness was rubbing off on him, and Charlie’s general disregard for authority that she had kept since the yellow mech had last seen her was influencing his actions, but he found himself sneaking the woman onto the base. 

 

When the base had first been created, strange rules about tinted windows and lack of plates caused the Autobots a lot of trouble, racking up the government thousands of dollars in tickets. Eventually, NEST adopted exemptions for the Autobots, as most of them kept their windows dark to prevent humans from seeing inside their cabs, and they had no need for plates. As such, Bumblebee wasn’t expecting to be pulled aside as he pulled up to the gate. 

 

Charlie ducked down inside his cab, even though she couldn’t be seen, while he played confused music at the NEST soldier on gate duty. 

 

“Sir, this is just a routine check. We are training a few new soldiers and needed to show them the proper procedures for an unfamiliar vehicle that we are unsure about,” the senior soldier explained, a younger watching a little further back. Bumblebee relaxed. It wasn’t ideal, but at least he hadn’t been caught with his stowaway. 

 

Charlie seemed to have realized that she could make faces at the soldiers, faces that Bee could only see through sensor inside his cab that he used to ensure that any precious cargo he carried was safe. 

 

He jostled her seat playfully as he was finally let go and he crept forward. Despite their best efforts, the bots were still confined by a speed limit. It irked him, and it made him more wary that he would be caught. If only he could speed to his quarters! He wanted to show Charlie his own music collection! Maybe she would like some of it, like he liked her own taste in music?

 

Despite worries of being discovered, Bumblebee made it to his quarters without incident, opening his door and bouncing on his axles as Charlie climbed out. She was barely a touch away when he transformed, letting her get a good look at his upgraded form. He couldn’t wait to show her the best thing since the Battle of Mission City. 

 

_ “Hello, Charlie,” _ he greeted. She stared up at him in shock, then smiled bright. 

 

“You can talk! How long?” she demanded, reaching up to gently touch his cheek plate. She and Sam both did that when they talked to him, as if reassuring him that they knew he wouldn’t hurt him. 

 

Flashes of the past flashed across his HUD; Charlie yelling in pain and his battle protocols and memory core activating all at once to attack sector seven agents to protect his comrade… even if said comrade had been a scrappy young adult that had never been in a fight before. 

 

His doorwings fluttered on his back as he leaned into the woman’s touch. He pulled away to slowly hold his servo out for Charle. She trustingly climbed onto his servo and stepped off as he brought her up to a table. 

 

“Only for- it’s just a little bit longer- connection’s shot, captain- His vocalizer was damaged in battle, I’m still working on it,” Bee admitted, resorting to his radio again. He coughed out a few blats of static before the glitching vocalizer resettled. Charlie started reaching for his sparking neck cables and he flinched back. 

 

“Oh, right, sorry, big guy. I won’t touch. Promise. Is this your room?”

 

Bumblebee nodded in excitement, letting her look around. He pulled a datapad from subspace, full of his music, and set it down in front of her. Sam had helped him make the playlist he was going to show Charlie. Apparently, some of Cybertron’s music was too painful for human ears to go through. The music on the pad was within a range that wouldn’t make all the humans on the base bleed through their ears. 

 

“For me? What is it?” Charlie asked, fumbling to hold the Cybertronian sized tablet. Bee wilted a little, hurrying to take the weight from her. Maybe he should have listened to Sam and downloaded the files to a more human friendly device. 

 

Bee pressed play, letting the mechanical music play. Charlie flinched back, looking at him. She started to grin as he danced around his room, bright and cheerful. “Is this… is this music from your home?”

 

“Ding ding ding, we have a winner!”

 

Bee stopped dancing and watched her reaction to the music. After a few minutes, she also started dancing. It was probably as jarring to hear music from a place where strings and wood didn’t exist as it had been to hear music from a place where it did exist. Oh, Jazz had instruments in his quarters! Maybe Bee could sneak in and borrow a few to show Charlie! The mech was still recovering from being brought back from the Allspark- after having been sent there by being torn in half. Charlie would be long dead before she’d be able to meet Jazz…

 

Bee pushed that thought out of his processor and looked back down at Charlie, who was exploring his quarters, taking in the alien tech and giant furniture. 

 

Before Bumblebee could explain that he wanted to leave to go grab something to show Charlie, Skids and Mudflap broke through his wall, tussling as they were wont to do. They froze, staring at Bumblebee in shock before their optics slowly lowered to the shell shocked woman that was standing there. 

 

Bee bolted forward, not sure if he was going to kill the twins or just toss them out. The two scrambled to get away, shouting at the top of their capacity, “BEE HAS AN UNAUTHORIZED HUMAN! BEE HAS AN UNAUTHORIZED HUMAN!”

 

Bee played what Sam called his ‘dangerous’ playlist- heavy bass and drums as he gave chase, trying to shut them up before he got caught. He was too late as Optimus himself came around the corner of Bee’s warehouse, faceplates already set for a disappointed lecture. Bee wilted, knowing he was caught. 

 

“Skids, Mudflap, are you two not supposed to be training with Ironhide? He commed. me to help search for you,” the Prime rumbled, crossing his arms over his chestplates and glaring down at the two small bots. 

 

Bee snarled as the two looked at him, wisely making use of the Prime’s ‘out’ and fleeing. Training with Ironhide had nothing on a ticked off Bee that didn’t fear Ratchet’s wrath. Bee stared after them for a moment, stalling facing Optimus. Of course, this left plenty of time for Optimus to catch sight of the woman still just standing just past the wreckage that had been Bee’s room. 

 

“Bumblebee-” Optimus began gravely, shifting his stance. The Prime was acutely aware that he was intimidating to humans, and did what he could to mitigate their fears. Bee sent out a hastily put together data pack to his leader, explaining who the woman was and why she was there. The young bot’s plating slicked down to his frame and he stared up at the larger Autobot with huge optics. 

 

Optimus’ field washed over him in indulgent acquisition and Bee trilled happily. The Prime turned to face the woman, kneeling so as to not stand quite so tall over her. 

 

“Greetings, Charlie… I am Optimus Prime.”

 

Charlie stared up at him, recognition flashing across her face. “Hey- Bee, isn’t he the one from your projector? From when you didn’t have your memory?” she asked hesitantly, looking to the yellow bot. Bee nodded eagerly, calling up the file and playing it. Optimus looked different with his Earth design rather than his Cybertronian one, but it was still close enough to recognize the Autobot leader. Optimus looked at him in surprise. Oh, right, Bee hadn’t told his leader that he had lost his memory, only that he had gotten a name. 

 

“Yes. I understand that you are the one that gave my scout his name. B-127 is what he was called before, but I believe that Bumblebee suits him much better…” Optimus said, grin in his voice and field as his tone lowered. “It is considered an honor to name another Cybertronian in our culture. I have been wishing to meet you to thank you for taking care of my youngling and helping to protect your planet.”

 

Charlie looked between the two of them, faced flushed with embarrassment. “I- uh, well… he saved me, too,” she finally said. “We took care of each other.”

 

Optimus nodded sagely. “Humans like yourself and Samuel Witwicky give me hope for your species, Charlie Watson. Please, allow me the honor of introducing Bumblebee’s Name Giver to my mechs.”

 

Charlie didn’t know what the title meant, clearly, but she stepped onto the offered servo, nonetheless. Bee’s spark soared. A Name Giver was the title given to a highly respected bot that watched sparklings and younglings grow up, and eventually gave them names that fit them. Sometimes a bot, later in their life, would change their names, to fit with what they were in life at that time, but the first name was always the most special. It was a sign that you were an adult, a member of society, and that you actually had worth. Bee was so proud of his friend. 

 

The Autobot General Comm. Frequency lit up with Optimus’ signature, the great mech gathering his mechs and some of the trusted humans that were ‘honorary’ Autobots to meet the remarkable human that was Charlie. Bee kept pace beside his leader, playing clip after clip to explain as best he could why what was happening was a big deal. 

 

They walked to a warehouse that was used as a recreation room, already full of the summoned bots and humans. Ratchet, Mudflap, Skids, Ironhide, Arcee in her singular form, Sideswipe, and Jolt. Jazz couldn’t leave the med bay, but Bee was sure that he was watching it being streamed live. The humans that were there were Lennox, Epps, Graham, and Sam. Sam trotted over and Bee let him climb up to his shoulder to have a better view. Lennox and Epps were on Ironhide’s shoulders, and Graham was leaning against Jolt. 

 

Optimus started off in Iaconian, saying ritual glyphs that couldn’t be translated into any human languages, bestowing the status of Name Giver to Charlie before his mechs. He moved onto English once more cultural aspect was over. 

 

“Autobots, this is Charlie Watson, the brave human that save Earth and named gave Bumblebee his name. She protected Bumblebee from both Decepticon bounty hunters and Sector Seven Agents alike, and risked her life to keep the Decepticons from discovering this planet far sooner than they did. She also nursed Cliffjumper back to health when he crashed onto this planet, close to extinguishing. Charlie Watson, you have our thanks, and our indebtedness to you. You are welcome upon any outpost that Autobots may create on this planet, and any other if your people’s technology advances to that point.”

 

Charlie gaped at Optimus, then looked down at Bumblebee while the gather mechs and femme clapped and whistled in congratulations. Bee gave her a thumbs up at the same time that Sam did the same, making a funny sight for the older human. Optimus gently set down the female allowing everyone to swarm her and ask for the story of her time with Bumblebee. 

 

::Don’t think that you’re not still in trouble, Bumblebee. You  _ did _ break protocol in bringing an uncleared, civilian human onto base. I think that a few weeks on Jazz-watch will do you just fine.:: Optimus informed Bee over the comm. Bee sent back his acceptance. He had just been granted free reign to have both of his favorite humans on base whenever they wanted, and he’d definitely take advantage of that!

 

He should ask if he could bring Memo along, too. Perhaps take the drive out to the ranch that Agent Burns had, though the man was elderly, now. Perhaps that was a good thing, though. There was less chance that the man would call the police on him that way… 

 

Bee crouched and scooped up Charlie when she made her way back over to him, doorwings fluttering in excitement. Sam spoke up before Bee needed to, “Hey, did Bee finish showing you his music collection?”

 

“No, I only got to hear one song!” 

 

“You’re missing the best one, then! There’s a song in the middle of the playlist that I think you’d really like!” Sam proclaimed, the two humans talking animatedly as Bee walked back to his quarters. It was a good day.  

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Yes, Cliffjumper is alive, because he's awesome. Just imagine that the slice through him didn't get his spark and his self repair managed to get him put together again enough to get to Earth, where he crash landed at Bee's last marked location, A.K.A Charlie's house. She fixed him up and he became hers and Memo's guardian.


End file.
